


Enough To Lose My Head

by cellostiel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, PWP, Smut, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray waggles his eyebrows, and Ryan looks down to find Ray's soaked boxers curled into a ball at his feet. His eyes dart up to look at Ray, who snickers. </p><p>"Oh, man, your face." Ray laughs. "Makes me wish I had a waterproof phone." </p><p>~</p><p>While they wait for the others to show up after a heist, Ray gets Ryan to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough To Lose My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrygoomba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygoomba/gifts).



> For my favorite person in the world, Tucker. Love you, babe <3<3
> 
> Jack has literally two lines in this but they're still trans & use they/them pronouns bc GTA Jack is always trans, them's just the rules. 
> 
> No trigger warnings that I can think of for this fic, but please let me know if anything needs to be tagged! Also, full disclosure: I'm an ace virgin who has never seen a dick in real life, let alone touched one, so excuse me if I get some things wrong, and please feel me to correct me on anything!

"All clear," Ray says, tossing his phone onto the coffee table. "We are officially at zero stars."

Ryan raises a brow behind his mask. "That was fast."

"I cashed in a favor or two to speed things up." Ray explains, stretching. "Didn't feel like dealing with that shit today." He slumps back into his seat, running a hand through his hair. "Now to wait for the other idiots to get their shit sorted."

Ryan snorts. "That shouldn't be long." Ray grins easily, and Ryan finds himself distracted by Ray's smile. There's something different about it, like he's plotting something. From anyone else, it would make Ryan edgy, ready for a stab to the back, but from Ray, it just seems playful. Not that Ryan isn't still on guard.

"Well," Ray says, a glint in his eye, "what should we do to occupy ourselves while we wait?"

Ah, there it is.

Ryan curls his mouth amusedly. "Take stock of our supplies in case the others need backup or someone finds us?"

Ray scoffs, offended. "Dude, fuck that. I have something _fun_ in mind."

"Oh? What on earth could that be?" Ryan gestures to the empty safe house, not a gaming console in sight. Now, if they were any other two members of the crew, Ryan would expect an offer of getting shitfaced on Geoff's stash here and playing spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven. But the both of them detest alcohol, and there's really nothing else in this place that either of them would consider fun. Unless, of course, Ray actually wants to make good on the joking offers of blow jobs he's always tossing Ryan's way.

Ray looks at him like it should be obvious. "Did you even look out back?"

Ryan frowns, pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against to look out the sliding door in the dining room. It's one of Geoff's fancier safe houses, way up in the Vinewood hills, about a mile or two away from even a trace of neighbors. And, just like any good Vinewood residence, in the backyard is a huge pool.

Ryan looks over his shoulder to give Ray a disbelieving look. "A pool? You want to go _swimming?_ You hate exercise."

"Duh." Ray gets up off the plush living room sofa, crossing over to join Ryan at the door. "But this pool is _heated._ C'mon, Rye, use that big brain of yours. I'm sure you can figure it out." Ray slides the door open with a smirk, giving Ryan a wink as he steps outside. Ryan frowns after him, still confused, until Ray rolls his shoulders, letting his hoodie slip off them and down his arms, dropping to the tiled poolside. He glances back at Ryan, smirk growing.

Ryan's face heats up as he watches Ray slowly strip out of his clothes. You'd think this sort of thing wouldn't affect him, being the hardened criminal that he is, and yet he finds himself so weak at just the flash of skin as Ray starts pulling off his shirt.

He's always had a weakness for Ray. From the moment Ray hijacked a ride on his bike mid-heist and blew away anyone who tried to take them down, only afterwards introducing himself as Geoff's new hire, there's been a special place just for Ray carved out inside of Ryan.

Ray drops his shirt to the ground, looking over his shoulder again to meet Ryan's eyes with a challenge. "You comin' or what?" He moves his hands to the fasteners of his jeans, accenting his words. They cling to his slender hips ever so nicely, and he makes a show of slowly undoing the button.

Ryan is incredibly weak.

He steps out of the house, shrugging off his jacket. Ray smiles wickedly, dragging down his zipper and shoving his jeans down his legs. Ryan takes the opportunity to let his eyes roam over Ray's thighs, but his eyes snap back up when Ray's hands settle on the band of his boxers.

"Dude, I don't think it counts as skinny dipping if you keep the mask on." Ray says, drawing Ryan's eyes back up to his face. He has a knowing smile, and it makes Ryan blush. How on earth does Ray manage it?

Ryan fiddles with the bottom of his mask, weighing his options. Ray's seen him without his mask briefly before, and without his paint, no less. Still, Ryan's hands hesitate. Ray shrugs, turning to the pool.

"Suit yourself, man. No judgement." With that, Ray takes a running start at the pool, jumping in with a cannonball and a whoop. Ryan blinks as he gets hit by the splash. Ray resurfaces and sweeps his wet hair out of his face, shooting Ryan a cocky grin. "Water's great!"

Ryan huffs a laugh, tension easing out of him. Ray must have a manual or a cheatsheet or _something,_ because somehow he always manages to do this. He always gets under Ryan's shields, finds the cracks in his defenses. It's unnerving, and yet Ryan finds he likes it.

Turning his back to Ray, Ryan tugs off the mask without another thought.

He pulls off his shirt and drops it on top of his mask and his jacket, and he's reaching for his belt when something wet smacks him square in the back. He turns slowly to look at Ray, who has the smuggest grin he's ever seen splitting his face.

Ray waggles his eyebrows, and Ryan looks down to find Ray's soaked boxers curled into a ball at his feet. His eyes dart up to look at Ray, who snickers.

"Oh, man, your face." Ray laughs. "Makes me wish I had a waterproof phone."

With how hot his cheeks are, Ryan knows he must be visibly blushing, redness spreading from his face down his chest and up to the tips of his ears. He hasn't blushed like this in years. At least, not before he met Ray.

"Aw, cute, your blush spreads down to your chest." Ray teases, his arms moving back and forth in the water to keep his balance.

Ryan huffs, looking away as he undoes his jeans and pulls them down, taking his boxers with. He takes joy in Ray's off-guard staring as he walks down the steps into the pool.

Ray's collected himself, smirking up at Ryan by the time he reaches him. "Nice show. If I had my wallet on me, I'd tip you."

Ryan doesn't know what the rules are here. He's not sure how far Ray is willing to let this go; hell, he's not even sure how far he himself is willing to let this go, but Ray just- he makes it easy for Ryan to step forward, raising a brow as he says, "Oh?"

The smirk only grows, Ray tilting his head further to look up at Ryan as he grows closer. "Dunno where I'd put it, but yeah. This deserves at least a fiver."

Ryan snorts at Ray's cheapness. For a professional sniper practically swimming in cash, you'd think Ray would be less stingy about spending his money. But he's just as tightfisted with his money as, well, Ryan. Ryan's excuse is that he likes to be practical. He wonders what Ray's is.

He's in Ray's space now, unsure what to say or where to go with this. Ray tips his head up just a little more, a challenge in his eye as he steps backward. Ryan finds himself following Ray, taking a step forward with every one Ray takes backward. Soon Ray's back is pressed against the side of the pool, and Ryan puts his hands on the edge, trapping Ray between his arms.

Ray's smile is wicked and playful, teeth biting into his lower lip. Ryan's eyes are drawn to it, and his breath catches.

He's thought about kissing Ray so many times that it must be getting into the hundreds, varying between fantasies of bruised and bloody biting kisses stolen after a heist, them clinging to each other in a dark alley way or against the wall of a room in a safe house, and slow, gentle kisses traded in the soft light of morning, burrowed under blankets or leaning against the counter in Ryan's kitchen.

There's electricity in the air, and when Ray reaches up to touch his face, it jumps through his skin, darting through his veins, straight to his core. He snaps his eyes up to meet Ray's, finding them filled with heat. Ray runs his thumb over Ryan's cheek, rubbing away the paint there. Ryan holds still, his eyes locked on Ray's.

"Why d'you always go and cover up such a handsome face, Rye?" Ray asks softly. Ryan's eyes flutter shut.

Ray's hands move down to Ryan's mouth, wiping away the paint there. His fingertip lingers on Ryan's bottom lip, and on a whim, Ryan captures it into his mouth. Ray makes a soft noise, his other hand travelling down to Ryan's chest.

Ryan opens his eyes to look at Ray, watching as he explores Ryan's chest with his hand. Ray's finger slips out of his mouth so he can put his other hand on Ryan's chest, and Ryan doesn't waste any more time, leaning in to press his lips to Ray's. Ray's hands are still on his chest, curling against it as he makes another soft sound and tilts his head up into the kiss.

For some reason, Ryan always imagined Ray would be inexperienced, clumsy in his kissing. But Ray kisses him back as easily and masterfully as he handles his sniper, so Ryan lets him take the lead, lets Ray's hands run over his sides to his back to pull him in closer.

Ryan presses in until their chests brush together, and he can feel Ray's hardening dick against his thigh. His own half hard cock bumps into Ray's hip, and Ray chuckles into the kiss.

"Doesn't take much for you, huh?" Ray says, reaching underwater to wrap a hand around Ryan's dick and give it a small tug. Ryan sucks in a breath, leaning his forehead against Ray's. God, if Ray only knew. He has Ryan completely wrapped around his little finger. It feels almost unreal, Ray's lips against his, his hand around Ryan's dick, stroking him ever so slowly, drawing it out and teasing him.

Ryan gasps into Ray's mouth, pressing their hips closer together, looking for more, tucking his thigh between Ray's to rub against Ray's dick. Ray moans, and Ryan moves his hands, grabbing Ray's hips to lift him up. Ray wraps his legs around Ryan like it's the most natural thing in the world, and Ryan pins him to the edge of the pool, grinding their hips together. Ray lets out another moan, head tipping back. Ryan wastes no time putting his mouth to the exposed skin, nipping at Ray's neck and working red marks into it, then smoothing over them with soft kisses.

Ray whines high in his throat, "Ryan," his arms around Ryan's shoulders. Ryan lets the edge of the pool take some of Ray's weight, freeing a hand to reach between them and take both their dicks in hand. Ray moans, twitching his hips up into Ryan's hand.

"Fuck, Ryan," he pants, nails digging into Ryan's back. Ryan groans into Ray's neck in reply, stroking them both faster. Ray kisses at Ryan's neck, trying to move along his jaw. Ryan lifts his head, letting Ray kiss his way to his mouth. He licks into Ryan's mouth, and Ryan wraps his arm tighter around Ray's waist, still trying to pull him ever closer.

"God, Ray." Ryan moans as Ray moves to mouth at the spot under Ryan's ear. God, what Ray does to him.

"Fuck me, Ryan." Ray begs into his ear, his hips rocking against him. Ryan rests his head on Ray's shoulder, screwing his eyes shut at the image those words conjure. Fuck, what he wouldn't do to have Ray spread out under him on a bed, begging like this as Ryan pounds into him.

Ray's hand moves from Ryan's shoulder, down to where Ryan is sloppily stroking their cocks. He puts his hand on Ryan's, stilling it, then slowly eases it away. Ryan lifts his head to look at Ray curiously. Ray meets his gaze with a sly smile, moving Ryan's hand to his thigh. He gives it a nudge towards his ass, quirking a brow at Ryan. Breathlessly, Ryan takes the hint, sliding his hand up Ray's thigh and around to his ass while Ray wraps his hand around their cocks.

Ray strokes them with more purpose, still rolling his hips against Ryan's. Ryan meets it with small rocks of his own, thrusting up into Ray's hand as he squeezes Ray's ass with one hand. Ray smirks at him, a glint of a challenge in his eyes. Ryan catches Ray's lips in a kiss, biting at his lip, and runs a finger over Ray's hole before pressing inside.

"Fuck, Rye." Ray gasps, his nails biting into Ryan's shoulder. His hips jerk erratically, fucking into his hand and back onto Ryan's finger. "Fuck, more, give me more." Ryan carefully obeys, sliding his finger further into Ray's ass. Ray moans loudly, and Ryan greedily eats it up, kissing at Ray's mouth even as it goes slack with pleasure as he comes. He slips his finger out of Ray, moving his hand back to Ray's cock to stroke him through it.

"Holy fuck," Ray pants, slumping against Ryan. Ryan hums, pressing kisses to Ray's cheek, his jaw. Ray's hand is still around both their dicks, resting at the bases, and he shifts to take just Ryan's dick in hand. Ryan gasps into Ray's throat as Ray strokes him, his hand twisting and swiping over the head mercilessly. Ryan is coming in less than minute, shuddering against Ray and keening incomprehensible words into Ray's neck.

Ray slowly disentangles himself from Ryan as he comes down, peppering his face with kisses. The gentleness and intimacy of it surprises Ryan; he'd been half expecting Ray to just casually thank him for the lay, then go off to do whatever it is Ray does when he's not unravelling Ryan with his very presence.

"Fuck, man," Ray laughs, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder. "We should've done this a lot sooner."

Ryan can only nod slightly, his hands carefully perched on Ray's hips. All the self-consciousness comes flooding back. What now? How is he supposed to act? He wants to hold Ray close, run adoring hands over Ray's body, and kiss him sweetly, basking in post-orgasm bliss together.

But what if Ray doesn't want that? What if this was just a fuck to Ray, and he just wants to get dressed and shoot the shit until the rest of the crew gets here?

"I mean," Ray goes on, "we could've been doing this for like a year if you'd taken up any of my bj offers."

Ryan's face flushes hot all over again. "I… didn't think you were serious."

Ray huffs. "Of course you didn't. You big nerd." He nuzzles into the crook of Ryan's shoulder, and Ryan can feel Ray's smile against his skin. "But now that we have done this, we definitely need to do it again. Preferably with your dick in my ass."

God, Ray can make him blush just about any time, huh? Ryan swallows, trying to compose himself.

"Yeah, that- that sounds really good." he says awkwardly.

"Sweet." Ray leans back, grinning at him. "So, you wanna dry off and get dressed before the crew shows up, or you wanna swim a bit and let 'em catch us au naturale?" Ray waggles his eyebrows, and Ryan laughs.

"I don't know if I'd go that far," he says, "but swimming sounds nice."

"Cool beans." Ray leans up to kiss him, slow and gentle and everything Ryan dreams about on lonely nights, staring at Ray's number in his phone and wishing he had a lick of courage.

He cups Ray's face carefully, wrapping his other arm around Ray's waist and pulling him closer as he kisses back, revelling in the feeling of Ray's lips moving sweetly against his own.

He's so fucking in love with Ray.

"Fuck, Ryan," Ray sighs against his mouth. "I super have a heart boner for you right now."

Ryan stills, blinking at Ray in confusion. The words tumble around in his brain, trying to make sense. When they finally click into place, Ryan bursts out laughing.

God, that is so _Ray._ It is so endearingly, _stupidly_ Ray. Ryan loves it.

A frown tugs at Ray's lips, and Ryan kisses it away, stroking his thumb over Ray's cheek apologetically.

"Sorry," he laughs when he pulls away. "I have a heart boner for you, too, Ray."

Ray smiles, bumping his forehead against Ryan's. "You'd better. I just took your pool-ginity, dude."

Ryan raises a brow, deadpans, "Pool-ginity?"

"Yep. It's all mine."

"What makes you think I haven't done this before?"

Ray smirks amusedly. "Have you?"

Ryan doesn't answer, opting to glare at Ray instead. Ray snickers.

"Aw, Rye, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Ray says, patting Ryan's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you were my first, too."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, I mean… there was that one time in a jacuzzi-"

Ryan grabs Ray by his hips, lifting him into the air and spinning them so he can shove Ray down into the water.

Ray comes back up spluttering and coughing, glaring at Ryan's smug smile. "Oh, you're on." he growls.

He jumps at Ryan, tackling him and knocking him over. Ryan wraps his arms around Ray, dragging him under with him. They resurface laughing and coughing, the taste of chlorine in their mouths. Ray splashes at Ryan, a grin threatening to split his face. Ryan's own face hurts with how hard he's smiling.

Ray reaches up and runs a hand through Ryan's hair. "You should let me see you like this more often, man. It's a good look on you."

Jesus christ, will Ryan ever stop blushing because of Ray?

He can feel words working their way up his throat, risky and too raw, but the slam of a car door cuts him off. He pulls away from Ray, sinking down into the water as loud arguing voices carry over from the front yard.

"Huh, that was fast." Ray comments idly, looking over at the house. "They better not have brought any fucking heat with them."

The front door opens and shuts, and Ryan can just make out some of the others' shapes through the glass sliding door.

"Ray? Ryan? Where the fuck are you two?" Geoff asks loudly, his voice carrying all the way outside.

Ryan's eyes dart to where is mask is lying, under his shirt by the sliding door.

Panic strikes up in his chest, and Ray tosses him a curious glance. Ryan gives him a helpless look, words escaping him. The others can't see his face, not yet.

Ray finally catches on, head snapping towards the door as Michael calls out, "They're not in any of the bedrooms!"

"Well, their car's here, so they have to be _somewhere."_ Geoff huffs.

Ray grabs Ryan's arm, tugging him towards the side of the pool with their clothes. They make it there just as Jack is saying, "Maybe they're outside?"

Ryan hides behind Ray while Ray digs under Ryan's shirt for his mask. The sliding door opens, and Ryan ducks under water.

Fuck, he should have taken a bigger breath first.

He can hear a muted conversation, but he can't quite make out the words. Ray's hand finds its way onto Ryan's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Trusting Ray, Ryan comes up for air, still staying crouched enough to hide behind Ray's back.

"Did you two fuck in my pool?" Geoff demands, voice cracking. Ray shrugs as he hands Ryan his mask. Ryan pulls it on quickly, taking comfort in the familiar smell of rubber.

"Maybe. Aren't you happy for us, though? You've been telling us to get over ourselves and fuck for like, a year now."

"You didn't have to do it in my fucking pool, though!"

Ryan can't help but smirk at how upset Geoff is getting.

"I'll pay to have your pool cleaned, Geoff." Ryan offers, leaning around Ray to look at him. Geoff scowls.

"That's fucking disturbing, right there. Put the rest of your fucking clothes on."

"Yessir." Ryan says easily, saluting him. Geoff rolls his eyes with a long suffering groan, stomping back inside. Michael snickers, leaning against Gavin, who is staring openly, the little wheel in his head turning so hard Ryan can practically see it working. Jack just scrubs a hand over their face.

"I'm happy for you two." they say, smiling at Ray and Ryan. "Geoff is too, he's just- well, y'know."

Ray and Ryan nod, and Gavin's brain finally turns back on.

"You two shagged!" he yells, pointing. Michael doubles over laughing.

"Gavin, shut up or I will murder you." Ryan says, glaring at him.

Gavin purses his lips, and his eyes dart down to Ryan and Ray's clothes. He tugs on Michael's arm, and Michael sobers, his eyes following Gavin's. They both smirk.

"No-" Ryan starts to growl, trying to lunge at them, but he's too slow, and they scoop up his and Ray's clothes, tearing off with them into the house. "Damn it!" Ryan curses, climbing out of the pool to chase after them. Behind him, Ray cackles.

Ryan manages to catch them before they can dispose of the clothes, giving them both a good shake for their prank, but afterwards he gets a lecture from Geoff about how he'll have nightmares of a butt naked Ryan wearing his skull mask for many, many years to come. Ray stands to the side, fully clothed while Ryan is forced to sit and listen to Geoff's lecture in nothing but a towel, smiling like this is the greatest day of his life. Knowing Ray, it might well be.

When Geoff is done with Ryan and dismisses him to go get dressed, though, Ray drapes himself over Ryan's back and presses a kiss under his jaw.

"I think the naked mask look is sexy."

Ryan rolls his eyes, smiling as he reaches up to shove at Ray's head.

Man, he has the biggest heart boner for this dork.


End file.
